Not fade away
by Nikkilouise
Summary: when buffy goes to la to help angel with the senior partners she is shocked to see spike can these two overcome there messy past or will something come along to destroy it  A.N.  On hold as im re writing as im not happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

Spike glanced over at angel who was covered in blood "sodding hell poof are you sure you know what you were doing" angel just glared at him before walking off without replying. Suddenly

Spike started to feel uncomfortable turned around and froze as he caught sight of Buffy looking at him with anger and betrayal." Buffy love it's not what you're thinking "he said quickly.

"it's fine spike you came back and decided to go the way of angel but what did I expect off his grandchild", she replied sadly before walking away. She didn't get very far before Spike sighed and looked at the sky

"Buffy love wait please" Buffy stopped and looked at him" love please give me a chance to explain then if you still want to leave I wont try and stop you but it's really not what your thinking"

He finished sadly Buffy looked at him for a moment before she nodded "ok make with the splainy of why you been back for a year and suddenly im the last person you wanted to know "

spike looked away from her when he saw the look of despair on her face "ok as your probably aware I returned 19 days after the hell mouth imploded the first thing outta my mouth was asking for you I did leave to come and find you but every time, I got to the city limits I ended up popping straight back to angels office.

Then I had a ghost pavane trying to send me to hell and I didn't want to tell you then for two reasons firstly in case he won, and I didn't want you to have to say goodbye again then I got my body back and I ended up in Rome and came to see you but you were otherwise occupied so I didn't stay.

"Buffy looked at him puzzled spike sighed "when I came to see you in Rome you were with the immortal you looked happy I wanted to come over but after what I did in the bathroom I had no right to just show up and wreak that whether you meant your last words or not, and so I left" he looked over and noticed Buffy was crying

"Im so sorry spike ive got a lot to explain to you but first where angel I have is unfinished business with him after will you come back with me to Rome but please let me deal with him" spike looked at Buffy in doubt

"I don't know love I don't think the Scooby's will be happy to see me. "

"Please spike and if you don't want to stay we can go anywhere you like" Spike gave a little laugh "when have I ever been able to say no to you" he snarked as he followed Buffy who led him to a spot in the graveyard.

"After you went down with the hell mouth it didn't hit me straight away but later that night after xander told me about anya I went looking for you then it suddenly hit me you were gone she sighed I went catatonic again.

Willow had to bring me back then to make up for how they treated you and to help me cope. Xander, Giles and Dawn made this place for me to remember you and to come when I needed to unwind.

everyone did messages for you take a look then tell me the Scooby's wouldn't want to see you" she smiled sadly at the look of pain in spikes eyes the same look he used to give her when she used to run out on him after sleeping with him "it ok spike im glad your back and meant what I said at the hell mouth but I don't blame you for not believing me it not like I gave you any reason too."

spike looked at the grass" im sorry love I should have listened to what my head was telling me instead of angel "Buffy could no longer handle the sad look on spikes face so she walked over to him and hugged him, spike tensed in surprise before hugging her back Buffy looked up at him "ok I just have something to sort with angel then are you coming to Rome cause I have some things I need to say to you."

Spike looked at her for a moment in fear Buffy gave a little smile "it ok what I have to say to you is good and I think it may help you a little" her voice hardened but what I have to say to angel though were is he anyway" she asked "at the hotel I think slayer "Buffy smiled and headed to the hotel "oh spike do me a favour and let me deal with him please."

Spike nodded" ok well here we are Buffy walked up to the door to his office and booted through the door " Buffy what are you doing here " angel asked "don't even go there angel I just came to tell you your get out of jail free card just expired I don't want anything more to do with you

"But Buffy why you been like this whatever spikes been telling you he lying"

Angel tried to interrupt " angel shut up now it has nothing to do with spike its your dictorial attitude were you think im to stupid to make my own mind up were even though YOU are the one who left you still think you have the right to run my life. The thanksgivings were you took the day back and took my memory of it and the claim you put on me then used to control me.

Im leaving now and taking spike with me and be warned the Scooby's and slayers have instructions to stake you on sight" she turned to spike "come on spike" Buffy and spike walked out leaving a very shocked angel.

Later that day they arrived in Rome spike got concerned when he saw the two people waiting for them were the two who had made his life even more of a misery than Buffy had he groaned quietly as he saw xander walk towards him.

"Hey fangless you do realise both you and Buffy have completely ruined lessons on death for me" xander said in amusement.

Spike looked at him waiting for the viciousness to start and got a little worried when Giles Buffy and xander all looked at each other and began to laugh

"Ok what's so bloody funny" he asked Giles managed to stop laughing to reply "if I was you id brace yourself" and looked over his shoulder.

Spike began you turn around then heard "SPPPPPIKE" just before he hit the floor with willow and dawn clinging onto him.

Buffy turned to the gang "guys we really have to talk and fill spike in on what's been happening".

A little while later they entered xanders apartment" ok why don't you all take a seat while I go and get drinks" xander said and went to the kitchen.

Spike noticed Buffy looking at him nervously "what wrong love" he asked Buffy looked away "I got a lot to tell you which doesn't make me look good "

Just then xander came back "ok lets get this over with" Buffy turned to spike "ok I have to tell you something about the bathroom incident "

Spike looked away from her "spike that was in no way entirely all your fault if you want to blame someone it was as much my fault."

spike looked at her in shock "how the bloody hell did you work that one out" Buffy smiled" because a few weeks ago, we found out that everything that year was the first playing with us. From willows magic overuse to Tara dying, and if it hadn't been for my treatment that the first wouldn't have been able to get into your head.

Spike looked at her for a moment before deciding to confess "Buffy love before you make any decisions there something you all should know as you probably know I've been back for awhile and I explained some of my reasons for not contacting Buffy Spike glanced over at angel who was covered in blood "sodding hell poof are you sure you know what you were doing" angel just glared at him before walking off without replying. Suddenly

Spike started to feel uncomfortable turned around and froze as he caught sight of Buffy looking at him with anger and betrayal." Buffy love it's not what you're thinking "he said quickly.

"it's fine spike you came back and decided to go the way of angel but what did I expect off his grandchild", she replied sadly before walking away. She didn't get very far before Spike sighed and looked at the sky

"Buffy love wait please" Buffy stopped and looked at him" love please give me a chance to explain then if you still want to leave I wont try and stop you but it's really not what your thinking"

He finished sadly Buffy looked at him for a moment before she nodded "ok make with the splainy of why you been back for a year and suddenly im the last person you wanted to know "

spike looked away from her when he saw the look of despair on her face "ok as your probably aware I returned 19 days after the hell mouth imploded the first thing outta my mouth was asking for you I did leave to come and find you but every time, I got to the city limits I ended up popping straight back to angels office.

Then I had a ghost pavane trying to send me to hell and I didn't want to tell you then for two reasons firstly in case he won, and I didn't want you to have to say goodbye again then I got my body back and I ended up in Rome and came to see you but you were otherwise occupied so I didn't stay.

"Buffy looked at him puzzled spike sighed "when I came to see you in Rome you were with the immortal you looked happy I wanted to come over but after what I did in the bathroom I had no right to just show up and wreak that whether you meant your last words or not, and so I left" he looked over and noticed Buffy was crying

"Im so sorry spike ive got a lot to explain to you but first where angel I have is unfinished business with him after will you come back with me to Rome but please let me deal with him" spike looked at Buffy in doubt

"I don't know love I don't think the Scooby's will be happy to see me. "

"Please spike and if you don't want to stay we can go anywhere you like" Spike gave a little laugh "when have I ever been able to say no to you" he snarked as he followed Buffy who led him to a spot in the graveyard.

"After you went down with the hell mouth it didn't hit me straight away but later that night after xander told me about anya I went looking for you then it suddenly hit me you were gone she sighed I went catatonic again.

Willow had to bring me back then to make up for how they treated you and to help me cope. Xander, Giles and Dawn made this place for me to remember you and to come when I needed to unwind.

everyone did messages for you take a look then tell me the Scooby's wouldn't want to see you" she smiled sadly at the look of pain in spikes eyes the same look he used to give her when she used to run out on him after sleeping with him "it ok spike im glad your back and meant what I said at the hell mouth but I don't blame you for not believing me it not like I gave you any reason too."

spike looked at the grass" im sorry love I should have listened to what my head was telling me instead of angel "Buffy could no longer handle the sad look on spikes face so she walked over to him and hugged him, spike tensed in surprise before hugging her back Buffy looked up at him "ok I just have something to sort with angel then are you coming to Rome cause I have some things I need to say to you."

Spike looked at her for a moment in fear Buffy gave a little smile "it ok what I have to say to you is good and I think it may help you a little" her voice hardened but what I have to say to angel though were is he anyway" she asked "at the hotel I think slayer "Buffy smiled and headed to the hotel "oh spike do me a favour and let me deal with him please."

Spike nodded" ok well here we are Buffy walked up to the door to his office and booted through the door " Buffy what are you doing here " angel asked "don't even go there angel I just came to tell you your get out of jail free card just expired I don't want anything more to do with you

"But Buffy why you been like this whatever spikes been telling you he lying"

Angel tried to interrupt " angel shut up now it has nothing to do with spike its your dictorial attitude were you think im to stupid to make my own mind up were even though YOU are the one who left you still think you have the right to run my life. The thanksgivings were you took the day back and took my memory of it and the claim you put on me then used to control me.

Im leaving now and taking spike with me and be warned the Scooby's and slayers have instructions to stake you on sight" she turned to spike "come on spike" Buffy and spike walked out leaving a very shocked angel.

Later that day they arrived in Rome spike got concerned when he saw the two people waiting for them were the two who had made his life even more of a misery than Buffy had he groaned quietly as he saw xander walk towards him.

"Hey fangless you do realise both you and Buffy have completely ruined lessons on death for me" xander said in amusement.

Spike looked at him waiting for the viciousness to start and got a little worried when Giles Buffy and xander all looked at each other and began to laugh

"Ok what's so bloody funny" he asked Giles managed to stop laughing to reply "if I was you id brace yourself" and looked over his shoulder.

Spike began you turn around then heard "SPPPPPIKE" just before he hit the floor with willow and dawn clinging onto him.

Buffy turned to the gang "guys we really have to talk and fill spike in on what's been happening".

A little while later they entered xanders apartment" ok why don't you all take a seat while I go and get drinks" xander said and went to the kitchen.

Spike noticed Buffy looking at him nervously "what wrong love" he asked Buffy looked away "I got a lot to tell you which doesn't make me look good "

Just then xander came back "ok lets get this over with" Buffy turned to spike "ok I have to tell you something about the bathroom incident "

Spike looked away from her "spike that was in no way entirely all your fault if you want to blame someone it was as much my fault."

spike looked at her in shock "how the bloody hell did you work that one out" Buffy smiled" because a few weeks ago, we found out that everything that year was the first playing with us. From willows magic overuse to Tara dying, and if it hadn't been for my treatment that the first wouldn't have been able to get into your head's Spike glanced over at angel who was covered in blood "sodding hell poof are you sure you know what you were doing" angel just glared at him before walking off without replying. Suddenly

Spike started to feel uncomfortable turned around and froze as he caught sight of Buffy looking at him with anger and betrayal." Buffy love it's not what you're thinking "he said quickly.

"it's fine spike you came back and decided to go the way of angel but what did I expect off his grandchild", she replied sadly before walking away. She didn't get very far before Spike sighed and looked at the sky

"Buffy love wait please" Buffy stopped and looked at him" love please give me a chance to explain then if you still want to leave I wont try and stop you but it's really not what your thinking"

He finished sadly Buffy looked at him for a moment before she nodded "ok make with the splainy of why you been back for a year and suddenly im the last person you wanted to know "

spike looked away from her when he saw the look of despair on her face "ok as your probably aware I returned 19 days after the hell mouth imploded the first thing outta my mouth was asking for you I did leave to come and find you but every time, I got to the city limits I ended up popping straight back to angels office.

Then I had a ghost pavane trying to send me to hell and I didn't want to tell you then for two reasons firstly in case he won, and I didn't want you to have to say goodbye again then I got my body back and I ended up in Rome and came to see you but you were otherwise occupied so I didn't stay.

"Buffy looked at him puzzled spike sighed "when I came to see you in Rome you were with the immortal you looked happy I wanted to come over but after what I did in the bathroom I had no right to just show up and wreak that whether you meant your last words or not, and so I left" he looked over and noticed Buffy was crying

"Im so sorry spike ive got a lot to explain to you but first where angel I have is unfinished business with him after will you come back with me to Rome but please let me deal with him" spike looked at Buffy in doubt

"I don't know love I don't think the Scooby's will be happy to see me. "

"Please spike and if you don't want to stay we can go anywhere you like" Spike gave a little laugh "when have I ever been able to say no to you" he snarked as he followed Buffy who led him to a spot in the graveyard.

"After you went down with the hell mouth it didn't hit me straight away but later that night after xander told me about anya I went looking for you then it suddenly hit me you were gone she sighed I went catatonic again.

Willow had to bring me back then to make up for how they treated you and to help me cope. Xander, Giles and Dawn made this place for me to remember you and to come when I needed to unwind.

everyone did messages for you take a look then tell me the Scooby's wouldn't want to see you" she smiled sadly at the look of pain in spikes eyes the same look he used to give her when she used to run out on him after sleeping with him "it ok spike im glad your back and meant what I said at the hell mouth but I don't blame you for not believing me it not like I gave you any reason too."

spike looked at the grass" im sorry love I should have listened to what my head was telling me instead of angel "Buffy could no longer handle the sad look on spikes face so she walked over to him and hugged him, spike tensed in surprise before hugging her back Buffy looked up at him "ok I just have something to sort with angel then are you coming to Rome cause I have some things I need to say to you."

Spike looked at her for a moment in fear Buffy gave a little smile "it ok what I have to say to you is good and I think it may help you a little" her voice hardened but what I have to say to angel though were is he anyway" she asked "at the hotel I think slayer "Buffy smiled and headed to the hotel "oh spike do me a favour and let me deal with him please."

Spike nodded" ok well here we are Buffy walked up to the door to his office and booted through the door " Buffy what are you doing here " angel asked "don't even go there angel I just came to tell you your get out of jail free card just expired I don't want anything more to do with you

"But Buffy why you been like this whatever spikes been telling you he lying"

Angel tried to interrupt " angel shut up now it has nothing to do with spike its your dictorial attitude were you think im to stupid to make my own mind up were even though YOU are the one who left you still think you have the right to run my life. The thanksgivings were you took the day back and took my memory of it and the claim you put on me then used to control me.

Im leaving now and taking spike with me and be warned the Scooby's and slayers have instructions to stake you on sight" she turned to spike "come on spike" Buffy and spike walked out leaving a very shocked angel.

Later that day they arrived in Rome spike got concerned when he saw the two people waiting for them were the two who had made his life even more of a misery than Buffy had he groaned quietly as he saw xander walk towards him.

"Hey fangless you do realise both you and Buffy have completely ruined lessons on death for me" xander said in amusement.

Spike looked at him waiting for the viciousness to start and got a little worried when Giles Buffy and xander all looked at each other and began to laugh

"Ok what's so bloody funny" he asked Giles managed to stop laughing to reply "if I was you id brace yourself" and looked over his shoulder.

Spike began you turn around then heard "SPPPPPIKE" just before he hit the floor with willow and dawn clinging onto him.

Buffy turned to the gang "guys we really have to talk and fill spike in on what's been happening".

A little while later they entered xanders apartment" ok why don't you all take a seat while I go and get drinks" xander said and went to the kitchen.

Spike noticed Buffy looking at him nervously "what wrong love" he asked Buffy looked away "I got a lot to tell you which doesn't make me look good "

Just then xander came back "ok lets get this over with" Buffy turned to spike "ok I have to tell you something about the bathroom incident "

Spike looked away from her "spike that was in no way entirely all your fault if you want to blame someone it was as much my fault."

spike looked at her in shock "how the bloody hell did you work that one out" Buffy smiled" because a few weeks ago, we found out that everything that year was the first playing with us. From willows magic overuse to Tara dying, and if it hadn't been for my treatment that the first wouldn't have been able to get into your head.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike looked at Buffy for a moment before deciding to confess "Buffy love before you make any decisions there something you all should know that may change everything. You know when I told you why I didn't contact you well there another reason. When I came back my soul didn't make the journey with me and I know how you feel about that "spike looked at the floor convinced he was now going to get thrown out he groaned quietly when he saw xander stand up.

"I know we have never really been friends but you have done a lot of good and even when we all treated you like we did despite our treatment, you were still willing to help so for that reason. I say that im going to give you a chance."

Spike smiled at him then looked at Buffy nervously sure that this were he got thrown out. Buffy looked at him guiltily. "Spike I no longer care about that im just happy you're back so maybe I can make up some of what I put you through "she said quietly.

.

Spike was silent for a moment thinking "well what exactly do you want are we going to go back to what it was two years ago" spike asked suddenly worried. . "God no I was wondering if you would give me another chance, even though I don't deserve it maybe this time I can get it right".

Buffy turned away so nobody would see that she was nearly in tears, when she had got control of herself she realised there was one way she could start making it up to spike she turned to the gang.

"Ok you all know by now after wills brought me back I basically withdrew and started to sleep with spike. She gave a harsh laugh well I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping.

" I used to take everything from dawn was rude to me to xander wouldn't stop talking about the wedding out on spike. Do you remember the bruises he had at my birthday that year, that was my work three weeks before? The reason he tried to talk me out of turning myself in then to make it worse I just left him there.

Buffy looked at the floor in shame spike walked over to Buffy " slayer love its ok I forgave you a long time ago cause I knew you weren't yourself and even if I hadn't what you just told me about the first would have done it." Buffy began to cry "well what do you want to do have you forgiven me enough to start again or are you going to leave.

Spike looked at her in disbelief for a moment "l slayer think about it if you couldn't get me to leave when I was trying to help after you were brought back what makes you think I'm going to leave now if you really believe that I think you've had one too many punches to the head." spike informed her bluntly.

Buffy couldn't help it she began to laugh it was just typically spike saying what he thought whether she liked it or not. She laughed harder when she saw the offended look on spikes face "I'm sorry it just it been awhile id forgotten how blunt you could be." she explained spike grinned "its ok. Love I think we really need to talk and work out what we going to do" spike suggested quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Buffy had calmed down. She decided to go and get some food.

Just then the phone rang so Giles went to answer it. When he returned he looked worried. "What is it Giles." Buffy asked "That was one of the slayers in L.A who has just reported that Angelus has returned. And im sorry Willow he has killed Kennedy and Rona."

Buffy looked sadly at the floor for a moment before she got a strange feeling. She looked up quickly "Spike get some weapons Angelus is here" she hissed quietly. "cant you sense him."Spike let out his senses. "Love, be careful it's not just Angelus it's Dru as well. I'm not saying you cant handle them im just reminding you Dru can do thrall."

He added quickly when he saw the look on her face. "So how do you want to do this Spike" he looked down sadly. " I warned her last time I saw her if she showed her face again. She would be dust. I'm just not sure if I can do it. Spike admitted.

"It's O.K, I understand you may have trouble dusting her. If you want I will dust dru if you do Angelus. Buffy offered. Buffy looked over at Spike who nodded his agreement, They both jumped when someone pounded loudly on the door. Spike looked out the side window." It's the poof." He sighed O.K,The rest of you stay out of sight that includes you Dawn no arguments." He grabbed the crossbow and nodded to Buffy to open the door "lets just end this once and for all just stay out of their reach." she opened the door.

but before spike could fire Angelus turned to dust. Buffy looked out and saw dru "what are you doing here you wer warned last time what would happen if you showed your face again" dru looked at floor buffy grabbed the cross bow off spike ready to fire. When Giles spoke up "buffy wait there something different about her" Giles walked towards dru what happened dru she smiled sadly "

when spike went and got his soul someone decided I should get mine as well Angelus was going to hurt the sunshine I couldn't let him do it."she began to explain "he was going to take her friend's and kill her protecter." bufffy looked at her puzzled "she saying angel was planning on killing you after killing your friends. But Dru decided to get him first"

spike explained "i dont know what to do now she has her soul"buffy admitted then turned as dru called her name and asked Buffy to dust her as she couldnt live with the memorys of angelus turning looked at spike who nodded sadly before hugging dru and saying goodbye, "im going out the back" spike said unable to stay.

After buffy had dusted dru she went to find spike she found him looking sadly at the floor "hey it's done you wanna come get some blood "buffy saw the look of anger he gave her before storming off.

buffy realised she had sounded uncaring and ran after him."spike wait please" she shouted "why should i" he replied angrily she grabbed his arm "

spike that wasn't ment how it sounded I saw how near tears you were and didn't think you'd want to cry in front of the gang so I just said the first thing I thought of im sorry if I sounded as if I didnt care. She said sadly.

She looked up and noticed he was shaking and went over and hugged him I know this sounds stupid but you gonna be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike sighed and looked up"yeah I think so I mean it still feels a bit strange but I also feel better than I have in years." Buffy looked at him puzzled and asked what he meant. Spike explained that it had been a shock. despite the fact they had split they had still been family and the three of them had been the last.

buff realised that with dru and angelus gone now spike was completely hugged him again "remember you still have me,dawn,the mini slayers and the gang"she said to try and cheer him up.

spike gave a little smile "yeah I know it just feels a little strange to not have the connection any more slayer do you mind if I have a bit of time looked at him sadly before nodding and saying she would go back to the house.

spike nodded and walked away. Buffy watched for a moment then went into the house as she entered dawn looked over "um wheres spike" she asked puzzled Buffy looked up "he wanted some alone time" she answered before asking to talk to they had all sat down Buffy began to explain that spike wasn't handling dru and angelus's dusting as well as he wanted them to believe.

she looked at giles"i was wondering if there was anything we can do that would help" she looked over at xander when he asked why they should care, and explained that that was the last of his vampire family and he felt alone. He may still have us but he hasn't got the connection with us he had with them."ah yes I see what your saying buffy the only thing I can think of is we all do a familier claim which will replace the claim by angelus and dru and he gets a new family." Giles answered.

Buffy thought for a moment,"wait till he comes back and il suggest it to him but it's his choice". She said looking at dawn."whats my choice" came from behind them. They turned and saw the sadness he was trying to hide" will you sit down a minute"he nodded puzzled "

ok before I startplease let me finish before you yell and remember we only trying to help " he nodded "i was just talking to the gang about how you the last of your family and how it's tearing you apart having lost the connection to them.

Anyway Giles suggested that we all do a familiar claim,you would lose the little bit of connection left from them but would get connected to whoever does the new claim but like I said to dawn it your choice.

"well im ok with doing it but who would want to claim me you all hate me" spike was shocked when all the scooby's put here hand up buffy turned to giles ." ok how does this work" she asked "well it goes the same way as a turning exept you just take a mouthful instead of draining the person and simply say I claim you as family spike then takes a mouthful and accepts " he explained.

"ok who wants to be first"buffy asked and was surprised when xander stood and walked over to them,after everyone had done buffy asked how he felt. Spike looked up and told her it felt a little strange but he felt better than he had in years.

he looked over to thank everyone but began to laugh at xander "whelp you may want to leave the room quickly" he looked at spike in horror before running from the Spike caught the puzzled looks he was getting he smirked "the whelp was having trouble controlling his reaction to been began to laugh. "Oh god poor xander" spike turned to buffy looking puzzled "slayer I just realised you didnt do the claim." spike said looking at her sadly" dont look like that please there is a reason which im gonna explain in a bit. she turned to the gang im off up stairs I need to speak to spike to decide what we gonna gang nodded and begged them to keep it down, buffy smirked before showed spike to her room "ok this my room your welcome to stay in here with me but if you dont want to after we've finished talkingthe room across from mine free.


	5. Chapter 5

It's completely your choice O.K. Is there anything you want to ask?" Spike looked at her a moment before he replied" there is a few things but if I ask you something you don't like is there going to be fist's" he asked her nervously.

Buffy looked up at him sadly and shook her head," no spike you're allowed to ask and say what you like there wont be fists I promise looked at the floor for a moment. "OK what do you want to do and what do you want from me?"

Buffy walked over and sat facing him. And asked him quietly if he had maybe forgiven her enough to give her another chance. Spike looked at the floor thinking for a few minutes before sighing "That depends on you if I do give you another chance,

it's going to be my way this time and were as I may have mostly forgiven you it's going to take awhile to fully trust you again. I'm no longer going to be your punch bag/toy anymore that's not to say we can't I wont listen if you have a problem" spike explained.

Buffy stood and walked over to him" if we do this I promise it will be different. while you were gone I was able to do a lot of thinking and one of the thing's I regret is how I treated you after willow brought me back. I mean things were O.K until the morning after I jumped you,and I could have told you this days before you went kerblooy."

Spike looked at her nervously for a asking her what she had been thinking kissing angel the day she killed Caleb" she sighed before explaining that the claim had been a controlling claim that if it hadn't been for that it wouldn't have happened."im sorry spike for everything"Buffy managed before she began to cry.

Spike quickly walked over and hugged her "it's OK I'll learn to trust you again and you do get another chance,just please don't hurt me. I couldn't take it again it would completely destroy me." After a few minutes Buffy when Buffy felt able to carry on she looked up at him "I promise it won't be like before she grinned a little, Buffy has finally been declawed"

spike began to laugh, "OK love,just one more thing he sighed sadly "why didn't you do the claim downstairs?" Buffy went and sat down "because I didn't want to do that claim I wanted to do a mating claim and wasn't sure if I could do both and didn't want to ask in front of blinked and looked at her in shock" huh what"Buffy snickered "you did hear correctly."

spike blinked again "are you sure love, you do realize it perminate you wont be able to reverse it if you get mad at me" she smiled "im sure and don't care if it reversible or not."he looked at her for a moment "O.K let me explain what you should expect and if you still want to do it I wont argue he sighed OK as your basically human you will become immortal.

I will lose all of my weaknesses IL still be a vampire but sunlight, crosses and stakes will have no affect. We'll be able to sense each other more than we can now say we were in a fight and we got separated we will be able to tell if the others in serious trouble. and we will be able to find each other no matter how far away they are. And there could be telepathy between us." he explained.

Buffy nodded "the bad thing is we can still be decapitated, and you will no longer be able to hide how you feel spike noticed Buffy looked confused put it like this say you had argued with one of the gang and you tried to put one of your fake happy faces on id be able to feel how you really felt the same goes for me if you had done something that upset me and I made out it was fine you would be able to tell how I really felt and that's about it" spike looked at the floor Buffy looked at him for a moment "well that don't sound so bad but im gonna leave the when we do it to you " spike looked up surprised " give it a couple of days OK so I can get used to the idea of the claim and been around you again please" he asked. Buffy nodded and told him it was fine.


End file.
